


#Exposed

by beccastanz



Series: Becca’s Canonverse Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fix-It, I wrote this in a day and did not beta it please don’t judge me, Post-TRoS, Sex Tape, sex tape released without permission, three finger fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: Based on a prompt from @reylo_prompts (NSFW video broadcasted widely, surprise it’s Reylo!)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Becca’s Canonverse Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958131
Comments: 62
Kudos: 270
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	#Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my dumpster fire.
> 
> This morning I said I missed writing porn, then I saw this prompt and said “the porn gods have answered my prayers”
> 
> Semi-canon, semi-grain of salt, Fix-It fic if you squint
> 
> Unbeta’d and posted on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1270040777071214592?s=21) originally, posting here for those that prefer AO3.

Poe has his data pad open to the daily briefing—he’s been taking his new duties as General seriously, and with that comes more early morning reading than he’d ever anticipated.

The battle of Exegol has been won, but the aftermath was still rippling through the galaxy. Luckily, his Co-General was providing some much needed expertise.

(And company. But that was new and just for them.)

They sit in companionable silence, each scrolling and sipping, until suddenly, their screens switch to a video—seemingly of their own accord.

It takes a moment to process what they’re seeing.

The video comes into focus and the eyes of Kylo Ren look directly into the camera. He is surrounded by a messy mop of hair—and a pair of legs.

Sound begins blaring through the speakers as they simultaneously realize what they’re watching.

Kylo Ren is eating someone out, furiously. The wet sounds of flesh on flesh, sucking and licking, and the unmistakable squelch of fingers thrusting in and out collide in a chorus. His head moves up and down, pulling loud, breathy moans from the woman above him.

She must be filming.

“What the fuck is this?” Finn shrieks, making a move to put down the data pad. At the last second, he pulls it back, unable to look away.

Poe is similarly affected.

“I have no fucking clue,” he starts, speaking directly to the image in front of him. “Someone must have hacked in and started streaming it to everyone.”

He stands to press his ear to the door of their briefing room and sure enough, the sounds from their data pads are mirrored in the hallway.

“I guess Kylo Ren fucks,” Finn whispers, almost to himself as he continues to watch the scene unfold.

Then, a chuckle cuts through the moans, and the woman begins to speak.

“You look so good like this, Ben.”

Poe nearly cracks his head on the door as he spins to meet Finn’s eyes, both sets wide.

Ben???

The voice continues.

“What would-ah, fuck-the First Order think if-oh yes right there FUCK-if they saw you like thi-fuck, Ben-”

Their eyes widen further and shoot back to Finn’s data pad, both of them now locked onto the one screen.

That voice sounds...uncomfortably familiar.

Kylo’s (or Ben’s?) head picks up from its position between her legs, a sheen visible on his lips, nose, and chin. A cry of distress can be heard-perhaps in reaction to his ceased ministrations.

He turns his lips up in a smirk and licks them before speaking, leaving his fingers (are there...3 of them???) inside of her.

“They’d probably think the same as your Resistance friends would if they saw how far down your throat my cock was 10 minutes ago.”

The view on screen shakes as a hand comes into the frame-small, but calloused-to smack the side of his head.

His smirk grows as he removes his fingers (yes, 3 of them) and sucks them into his mouth. Only once every trace of her wetness has been consumed does he speak again.

“Oh, I’m sorry-did you want me to keep going, scavenger?”

Poe lets out a gasp.

Finn, a whimper.

“Ben...please…”

“Sweetheart, that’s all you had to say.”

He dives back in with abandon, the sound of moans filling the room again.

Poe and Finn look back at each other, Finn opening his mouth to speak.

“Is that-”

“Rey.”

The unmistakable sound of an orgasm rings out, and they turn back to the screen just in time to see the former Supreme Leader smile around Rey’s clit, her legs shaking and clenching as they bracket his head.

As he pulls away, his features morph into something softer, and he moves up until his head is past the camera.

They are treated to a view of his straining erection, and suddenly 3 fingers make perfect sense.

A wet kiss can be heard, the intimacy a shock as he enters her in one thrust and further whispers creep into the air.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

“We’re going to get through this. And I’m going to help you.”

Another kiss, the camera knocked to the floor, now pointed at nothing, only sound left.

“Promise me, Ben. Promise me it won’t always be like this. I can’t live on stolen moments.”

“Me either, sweetheart. It’s going to work, I know it will. We’ll have forever. But can I have you now, too?”

“Yes,” she exhales on a breath.

Then the screen goes black, and text appears.

#Exposed

Poe and Finn look at each other. Then the screen. Then each other.

Uncomfortable and palpable arousal is abandoned in their shared mission to find Rey and figure out how long she was fraternizing with the enemy. And how long they’d been sharing declarations of love.

They blaze a trail to her tent, through hordes of confused people, no others brave enough to seek her out in the wake of this event.

Poe is the one to rip open the door without so much as a warning.

“Rey.”

“Poe, Finn,” she replies as haughtily as one can when confronted with their own orgasm on live holo, which just so happened to be given by the man they’d spent years fighting against.

“Care to explain what the fuck is going on?” Finn asks.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any,” she says with a grimace, then she waves her hand…

And Kylo Ren is standing before them, a cloak of the Force undone.

Before Finn and Poe can react, Rey steps between them.

“I lied to you both, for a long time. I didn’t defeat Palpatine alone. Ben came to me, on Exegol.”

“You mean Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, just helped you defeat Palpatine?” Finn asks.

“Not Kylo, Ben,” she replies haughtily.

“So how long were you fucking?” Poe asks boldly.

Rey blushes at that, at least.

“None of your business. But the point is, we’re together, and he defected long before you two realized. I’ve been hiding him here for weeks trying to figure out how to tell you.”

“No time like the present,” Ben jokes.

Poe and Finn look at him like he has 3 heads, and his smile falters.

“So we’re just supposed to accept this? Accept that the guy we were against for years is just on our side now?” Finn asks.

“If you trust my judgment, and the ways of the Force, then yes.”

Poe lets out a huff.

“I hope you know this is going to take some getting used to.”

“Of course,” Rey and Ben say, in sync, and that alone is enough to let Finn relax a bit at the prospect of Ben Solo in their lives.

“I guess we’ll figure it out,” Poe says.

“Really? Just like that?” Ben asks cautiously.

“Yup, just like that. And because no one eats pussy like that unless they are a man devoted.”

Ben blushes and Rey chokes on air.

She supposes it could’ve gone worse.

————

Across the galaxy, Hux throws his data pad down with a wince, the pain in his abdomen still not fully subsided.

He smiled.

His work was now done.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know whatcha think in the comments or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz)
> 
> PS Rose knew the whole time


End file.
